


Would You Mind Tagging My Heart Along

by dimplelegacymila



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post Episode 9, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplelegacymila/pseuds/dimplelegacymila
Summary: He pulls on Viktor's hand, raising it to his heart and smiles at his expression.Viktor's smiles back quickly enough and the change on his face looks like a mask falling off. It has been rough for him, both not being there for Yuuri and worry for Makkachin's health – Yuuri can see it all now clearly on his tired but relaxed face.-Yuuri, Viktor and the trip to home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> JUST TAKE IT FROM ME!
> 
> ...Happy reading.
> 
> Edit: Changed the tittle because it was... off-grammar...

They almost forget Yuuri's luggage.

Yuuri tries to swallow his tears, hides his face against Viktor's shoulder and presses him tighter against himself. Viktor is uncharacteristically quiet but at the same time that quietness is familiar, important and like a blanket to cover the moment that they have.

Until Viktor says, "Oh, where's your luggage, Yuuri?”

Suddenly Yuuri hears the bustle of people around him, painfully conscious of where they are and his arms fall from around Viktor. ”Um, I-- It's not here,” he establishes out loud.

By the time they go fetch his luggage the heavy atmosphere is broken and Yuuri is sweating slightly from the released stress while Viktor is back to his perky self. He is both scolding and laughing at Yuuri's forgetfulness. But Yuuri can see hidden weariness on his face as he glances at Viktor's way. As they look at the schedule of the trains that can take them to Hasetsu Yuuri also admires the fact that Viktor came to meet him this far even though he must be exhausted. 

The next train leaves in an hour or so and they decide to buy coffee on their way to the station. The flavor of strong cappuccino that hits Yuuri's tongue feels like pure medicine. Makkachin is between them as they walk on the street and he licks Yuuri's hand.

"I'm so glad he's okay," Yuuri smiles down at the poodle.

Viktor hums. "It was a bit close call but now he's like nothing ever happened."

"Thank god," he scratches the spot behind Makkachin's ear.

The train station isn't far but by the time they arrive Yuuri has almost drank all of his coffee. Viktor's cup, he notices as they sat down in the hall to wait, is still full.

"Viktor," Yuuri says to catch his attention. Viktor's mood has been flicker ever since their reunion. Now he's quiet again and his thoughts seem to be somewhere else. "I'm sorry."

Viktor blinks at him and Yuuri is once again reminded how much he adores the man's blue eyes. ”What are you talking about?”

"About Makkachin's accident. And about my... performance," he can't look at Viktor's face as he says those last words. "I could have done better."

Viktor's hand immediately touches his chin and forces Yuuri to meet his gaze. Viktor looks even more tired, almost like Yuuri's apology has exhausted him completely. 

”Don't do that, Yuuri,” he says firmly, pressing his fingers into Yuuri's chin. ”I wasn't there though you needed me. And even though I had a good reason, _I'm_ sorry. You have nothing to apologize for. You were alone and you still made it to the final.”

"But I was-”

”Yes, there was much room for improvement,” Viktor cuts him off. Then both of his hands frame Yuuri's face with so much gentleness that Yuuri thinks he can't take it. ”But in my eyes you were amazing.”

Yuuri stifles a gasp that tries to leave his mouth. Viktor didn't say much but he said _just the right_ words.

Sometimes Yuuri is almost ashamed of how much more he cares about Viktors thoughts than the judges or the audience's. He's depended on the judges, only Viktor's appreciation can't lead him to victory. He loves to hear how many emotions he evokes in the commentators and the audience's applause gives him goosebumps and makes the aching in his every muscle feel worth it all. But when he feels Viktor's inexorable gaze on himself, when he skates and meets that gaze, he feels like the ice under him could melt and in spite of that he could still skate more and more even on a dry ground with only his willpower. Viktor's presence awakens a feeling inside him that he can't name properly but he knows that that feeling is enormous. That feeling made him do quadruple flip in the last moments of his performance in China no matter how at its limit his body was. When Viktor is gone so is that feeling. 

He knows it doesn't make any sense and he knows it's probably something he should stop chasing after and focus merely on what he can do by himself even if Viktor isn't there. Because even though Viktor agreed to stay by his side he can't always be there. He should feel like he's too depending on his coach, that it makes him a coward.

But instead he feels powerful.

And fragile at the same time.

Viktor has pulled his hands away and he's saying something about how the audience too loved Yuuri's performance, like he's become someone people want to see succeed. But Yuuri doesn't hear much of it as he grabs Viktor's hands and pulls them into his lap. The hands are cold because somehow Viktor forgot to use his gloves while they were walking here.

”Yuuri?” he asks but accepts the gesture and rubs his fingers against Yuuri's own.

”Viktor.”

”Mm?”

”Viktor,” Yuuri just says again. There is no real reason for the touch, he simply just wants it there. To him it feels like they have been apart for a long time. He wonders briefly if it's the same for Viktor.

”I'm here,” Viktor's tone is playful and Yuuri raises his gaze to look into his eyes. 

He notices how along with Viktor's eyes there's signs of sleepless night and worry on his forehead too, like there had appeared invisible lines that only Yuuri could see. 

He slowly raises his right hand to Viktor's forehead and the man blinks his eyes, confused. Yuuri presses his fingers against the forehead but his touch is gentle and then he strokes it like to wipe away the traces from all the worried and frustrated frowns Viktor has had. He pulls his hand away only after a long while. Viktor opens his eyes and it makes Yuuri realize just now that Viktor had closed them under his caress.

”It must have been rough,” Yuuri says softly.

Viktor actually looks surprised at how Yuuri could acknowledge his exhaustion without him telling it with words. It makes Yuuri feel like Viktor thinks he's an absolute airhead but he lets go of his irritation quickly. He pulls on Viktor's hand, raising it to his heart and smiles at his expression.

Viktor's smiles back quickly enough and the change on his face looks like a mask falling off. It has been rough for him, both not being there for Yuuri and worry for Makkachin's health – Yuuri can see it all now clearly on his tired but relaxed face.

”Yuuri,” Viktor sighs like saying his name eases him. His fingers are on Yuuri's face and stroke his cheek before curving against Yuuri's jaw. His thumb graces Yuuri's lower lip, like a soft whisper against his mouth but at the same time an immense pressure. Yuuri feels like the bottom of his stomach is dropping to his feet. 

He wants to kiss Viktor _so_ badly but he doesn't dare. Instead he squeezes Viktor's wrists and eyes at Makkachin who's napping on the floor while feeling Viktor's gaze burns into him. Yuuri tightens his grip on Viktor's wrists as an answer.

After half an hour or so their train arrives. Yuuri ponders if he only imagines the tension that fizzles between them as they step inside. Makkachin is unfortunately full of energy after his nap. As they sit on their seats he raises his front paws on Yuuri's thighs, waggling his tail happily. He attempts to lick Yuuri's face which makes him laugh. Viktor pats his own thighs, compelling, and when the poodle lowers his head on top them Viktor starts to rub his head in repeating, slow motions. Like under a magic spell Makkachin calms down, closing his eyes.

”Is that a massage?” Yuuri asks.

”We've traveled a lot together so I know what makes him relax,” Viktor looks at Yuuri with his eyes twinkling. ”I hope I could find a way with you too.”

”You have a way,” Yuuri's tone is vague.

”Oh? What is it?”

Yuuri blinks then frowns. ”I'm not sure,” he says sincerely. 

Viktor's whole posture expresses disappointment and he whines childishly which Yuuri can't help but snort at. ”Yuuuuriii,” in the middle of his words he lets out a yawn.

”You should sleep. Follow Makkachin's example.”

”Only if you massage me,” Viktor answers in a very Viktor-way – mix of serious and playful. Or just playful, Yuuri can't always be sure.

He raises his hand and almost like his fingers were longing to feel Viktor's skin again, he touches Viktor's forehead. Viktor's expression is confused, like he can't believe his request was actually heard. Then he visibly relaxes as Yuuri adds just enough pressure to his fingertips. From the corner of his eye he notices how Viktor's hand on Makkachin's head has gone slack but the dog doesn't seem to mind. Yuuri moves his fingertips in a wider area, feeling Viktor's eyebrows which makes Viktor close his eyes. Then he ventures to thread his fingers through Viktor's hair. Viktor lets him and Yuuri feels like he's high on the feeling of those soft locks on his skin before his finger slide against Viktor's scalp – he grabs Yuuri's hand quickly, a slightly sour expression on his face.

Yuuri looks at Viktor with a question on his tongue.

Viktor looks away. ”It's thin,” he says, repeating his earlier words.

Yuuri's smile is warm and he feels uncontrollable affetion bloom inside his chest. It's different from the desperate affection he felt when he ran to Viktor at the airport – this one is soft and quiet like the sound of a small wave against a shore but still just as strong.

”I like it,” Yuuri tells him. Viktor stares at him. ”No, I love it. Your hair is lovely like everything about you. You're so beautiful, Viktor.” 

He's quite sure he's blushing but right now it doesn't seem to matter. He has wanted to say those words to Viktor ever since Yuuri saw him and the want has grown even stronger through their time together.

Viktor is the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

He's sure Viktor has heard it time and time again from others. Still, as Yuuri says those words Viktor's cheeks turn a bit pink, but in Yuuri's opinion is the nicest contrast against his pale skin, and his eyes shine. He looks incredibly happy.

Much like he did at the airport, Viktor brings Yuuri's fingers to his lips and kisses them. He keeps his eyes on Yuuri's own and doesn't look away as he breaths hotly against Yuuri's hand. Yuuri swallows and hopes it's not too loud in the quiet train.

"You're the beautiful one, Yuuri," Viktor says simply. He presses small kisses against Yuuri's knuckles before opening Yuuri's hand and Yuuri just watches it happen -- Viktor's kisses have put him under a trance.

Viktor eyes at his palm briefly, pressing his fingers against the skin on the center and Yuuri wants to keen at the feeling. It's such a simple touch and yet he knows that if he was standing his knees would betray him. Viktor presses his nose against Yuuri's palm and kisses the inside of Yuuri's wrist. His lips wander from the space between Yuuri's thumb and forefinger to the ring finger. Yuuri jolts as he feels Viktor's tongue on his skin as his lips close around the tip of the ring finger. The kiss is wet and Yuuri has to close his eyes, run away from Viktor's intense gaze that is completely focused on him. His body is about to combust, he's sure of it. He tries to keep quiet but when Viktor gives his finger a slight suck it's too much.

"Mmh!" he utters and clenches his hand into fist. He prays that no one heard him even though he's not sure which alternative he's most afraid of -- the embarrassment of someone seeing them or the fact that it could make Viktor stop.

Viktor releases Yuuri's finger from his mouth, kissing it one more time.

"дорогой," Viktor says with a quiet voice. Yuuri feels his hand on his cheek and slightly opens his eyes.

Viktor's eyes are not bright like usually but dark and his cheeks are properly flushed. Something in Viktor's expression awakens that feeling in Yuri's insides, much more powerful thank before. It fades out all the sensible thoughts and makes Yuuri trust only his instincts. With that instinct he unclenches his hand and grabs on to Viktor's jacket. He doesn't pull on it hard, only a little but it's enough and then Viktor's mouth is on his.

It's a quite different kiss from the one in China. Like that time, Yuuri is just vaguely aware of the people around them and his heart is pounding just as fast. He doesn't know if kissing Viktor is ever going to feel natural enough so that his heart wouldn't jump at the feeling of his soft lips. Unlike before the kiss is longer and Yuuri has enough time to wrap his arms around Viktor -- it feels unbelievably hard to keep quiet but he tries anyway and pulls Viktor against him with so much strength that Makkachin lets out a short, confused sound beside them.

Yuuri can feel both of their breaths quicken as he presses his both restless and boneless legs against Viktor's knees and their kiss deepens. Yuuri opens his mouth eagerly and kissing Viktor feels right, easy. Viktor pulls his tongue away many times as it touches Yuuri's own until Yuuri, frustrated, tugs on Viktor's hair. Viktor answers with a gentle stroke on his lower back and intertwines their tongues into uncoordinated but burning dance. 

"Ah," Viktor sighs so softly that Yuuri barely hears him but he does. Viktor sighing against his mouth is one of the most erotic things he's ever known. 

Yuuri slides his hand up Viktor's neck until he's cupping his cheek. It feels very warm. Viktor grabs his hand but not to pull it away from his face -- he slips his fingers between Yuuri's own, squeezing his hand firmly while his tongue flicks against the root of Yuuri's mouth.

Yuuri feels Makkachin's head nudge his leg and shivers when he remembers where they are. He opens his eyes and to his shock he founds Viktors blue eyes staring right into his. He gasps and pulls away, his face so red that it's making him dizzy.

"Wh-why were you watching?" he asks with a hoarse voice. He realizes how irrational his question is -- what does it matter?

"Yuuri," Viktor smiles with warmth and Yuuri tries to remember how to breathe. He doesn't seem interested to answer Yuuri's question but lowers his mouth to the side of Yuuri's neck, kissing it carefully. Though it's a closed-mouthed kiss, want pulses heavily in Yuuri's veins.

_How can he get to me so much while doing so little?_

Yuuri takes even breaths, slowly willing himself to calm down. He wants nothing more than to climb into Viktor's lap and cling to him but instead he sinks against his seat and reminds himself of where they are.

It doesn't help that Viktor is whispering some Russian words into his ear and playing with his hands. 

"Viktor, please," he tries to say. Viktor hums, nuzzling his hair. "That's really distracting."

"You don't like it?" Viktor asks though they both know the answer.

"I do. Too much."

Viktor looks at his face. His gaze is focused and more alert than ever. Yuuri doesn't want to encourage him too much while they're in such a public place, again, but those blue eyes make him caress Viktor's strong jaw longingly. Viktor's gaze turns hazy.

"You should sleep a bit," Yuuri offers. "'ll wake you up when were home."

It feels strange to say "home" since it's not Viktor's home though he is always welcomed. And the more Yuuri is with Viktor the more he starts to feel like his home is this one blue-eyed man. The thought is frightening. 

Exhaustion seems to be too much for Viktor at the moment since he agrees after only few seconds of pouting. "Alright," he sighs and pets Makkachin before settling his head onto Yuuri's shoulder.

Yuuri's smile is so wide that it hurts his cheeks. The source of Viktor's personal scent is right under his nose and as he presses his lips against it he wonders if this is going to be the last time for a long time that they can be alone again.

Still, he doesn't worry about it as long as Viktor stays beside him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a inspiration from a tumblr post which analyzed episode 9 and explained that the trip from Hasetsu to the airport is actually over an hour long by train. I'd link it but I lost it somewhere to the webs of internet...
> 
> "дорогой" means dear or darling. I am very aware that it might not be written correctly... Bear with me... 
> 
> If there is any mistakes, feel free to tell me. English is not my native language. I'd love to hear your thoughts and kudos are ❤ Thank you for reading!


End file.
